


when good meets bad

by antisocialinlaw



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialinlaw/pseuds/antisocialinlaw
Summary: This is a Good Omens high school AU where Crowley is the person Aziraphales parents say he should avoid. One day he notices Crowley finishing a project last minute and decides to help. That is the start of their angsty love story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is based off of a headcanon that was said in a discord server I'm in. I hope you enjoy :)

High school isn’t what Hollywood portrays it to be. There are no outbreaks of singing or some anonymous person running a talk show. It’s people crying over breaking up with their boyfriend/girlfriend and others scrambling to get their projects together because they procrastinate. At least, this is what I have gathered over my 4 years in high school observing people from a distance. I consider myself someone who gets their work done on time and stays away from relationships. They don’t matter once you leave high school, many become college bound and are unable to hold the relationship together. As for getting work done, my motto is: ‘Get the hard things done in life so you can enjoy the easy things.’ My parents have said this to me since I was a young lad. I suppose it grew on me quite a bit.

Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Aziraphale, a senior at Seraph Heights High School in London, England. My name isn’t one that is spoken much nor heard of at school due to me being under the radar. It is also not your typical name, and many have a tough time pronouncing it so they tend to leave me alone. I don’t mind it much as I prefer peace and quiet rather than have someone talking my ear off about someone they hooked up with at a party. The peace can get quite boring and lonely at times so I tend to write my feelings down in poems. Mainly sonnets as they challenging to write but are also beautiful pieces of writing.

Pulling up into the schools parking lot I see that there are the usual amount of people here this early. After parking, I take my phone out from my bag and look at the time, 7:45AM. Sighing, I take my keys out of the ignition, gather my things and exit my car. Walking up towards the front of the school I hear people yelling and some sleeping on the benches out by the gardening area. I try my best not to cackle. In my sophomore year, I decided to use the bathroom before school. Still the best decision I have ever made. Opening the door, I could hear someone cussing under their breath. I look and see a ginger gluing tiny little pieces on what I presume would be his project. ‘Typical,’ I think as I roll my eyes, ‘once again people don’t know how to finish their work on time.’ He looks up and stares at me through his sunglasses. 'Sunglasses, really? In a building of all places to," I think as I make my way towards a stall. 

“Hey uh…. do you think you can help me out here?” He asks, breaking the silence. Turning over to look at him, I can see he's pointing to this little ball, which I can only imagine is the poor mood. I sigh as I walk towards him, putting my bag on the floor next to the sink. I grab the little round object from his fingers and hold it in the exact same place where he had it. A flash of content went through his eyes at my help, I couldn’t help but blush a little bit. “Thank you, I guess I shouldn’t have waited to finish this. I’m sorry,” he says, and I hear a hint of an accent coming through.

After what seemed like an eternity, I let go of the little ball and he smiled. “You’re welcome, but you should do your work on time and at home,” I say with a hint of annoyance in my tone. He looked into my eyes and smiled, making sure his teeth were showing. Frankly, I was a little caught of guard and a tiny bit intimidated. Satisfied with my reaction he gathered his bag and project before walking to the door.

“Thanks again dude, really saved my life,” he says while walking out of the bathroom. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding and looked at myself in the mirror. 

I really do hope I never to see him again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore what I put before about posting everyday. After some thought, I want to put out the best content I can. With this, I will post once a week: Sunday. This leaves me with plenty of time to make these chapters the best !
> 
> As for the prologue and this chapter, I will be editing them heavily. Nothing major will change just some minor details being added in and possibly more dialogue. (Also fixing the paragraphs so they're separated)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter !  
> xoxo,  
> antisocialinlaw

My gaze drifted off my English teacher and focused on the many decorations that had taken home on the wall. I had only read a few posters on the wall and squinted to see a few nicknacks before my gaze settled on two of my classmates who were on their phones, snickering. How sad it is that people don’t treasure their education anymore, they’d rather not pay attention to the information and goof off. What a pity.  
“Teenagers need to learn that their education is a privilege,” my teacher spoke up, finally noticing my two classmates. They both froze and slowly looked up at the teacher uttering a ‘sorry.’ Putting their phones away, they faced forward and picked up the book that was situated on their desk. “Good, now where was I…” she says as she picked up where she left off in the book we were currently reading. I return my gaze down towards my book.  
Literature has always been something that I’m passionate about, people telling stories with such complexity has always been something to make my heart melt. It had always been my dream since being a young boy to write my own literature novel. I wanted my novels to be read in high school and college courses, possibly making an impact on others. A smile had graced my lips at the thought, making people happy and more interested in the literature industry. As I’ve gotten older, that dream started dwindling as I had tried numerous amounts of time attempting to create a novel. Most times I never made it past the title, of which I couldn’t even think of, let alone what the story was going to be about. So, through many showers full of thoughts, I had decided to open a bookstore that sells literature books rather than write one myself. Selling them would make as much an impact as them reading the novels as well, and my futile attempts to write one has left me no choice but to open one instead.  
I run my hands through my platinum curls and stare down at my book and couldn’t help but think back to that one guy from the bathroom. Mentally slapping myself for thinking about him, I turn my phone screen on to look at the time. ‘Damn, 10:45, only 15 more minutes till I can read something that is of my interest,’ I think as quickly turn my phone screen off so I don’t get yelled at by the teacher. As much as I love this class, it is ineffably boring and isn’t challenging enough for me to be interested in the material. Some ask me, ‘Oh Aziraphale why don’t you take a harder course so you don’t have this issue?’ Well to break it down, I’m currently in the hardest English course there is, but the teacher is absolute shit and just reads the entire time. Interactive classes are my strong suit; but I’m also socially awkward so they don’t blend well with me. Nevertheless they are the best classes to have, regardless of how socially awkward one may be.

***

The bell started to ring as everybody was packing up and putting their books in the bin at the front of the classroom. Hardly anybody paid attention to the teacher as she was yelping out the instructions for the homework. She clearly got the hint and just stopped talking as most kids were out of the door already. I packed my things up and made my way towards the classroom door when I heard his voice. Stopping in my tracks, my heart rate began to pick up as I frantically look around for him. When I finally noticed him, I ran in the other direction he was walking. ‘Why am I running away? He didn’t even freak me out that much the last time I saw him… or maybe it’s because I find him very attractive and don’t wanna face my impending doom,’ I think as I continue speed walking down the hallway. Once I’m sure I’ve lost him, I slow down near a row of lockers and take a few deep breaths. The thought of my impending doom coming upon me today made me shiver, I don’t want to die in my senior year.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here, angel, what are you doing next to my locker?” My heart stops, slowly turning my head towards him. Of course it was him, in all his glory of black skinny jeans and a skin tight shirt. I guess fate really wanted me to die after all, huh?  
I tried my best to force a smile and muster up some words. “Oh, this is your locker?” I ask, “I was just… strolling around, looking for my friend you see.” An amused look came upon his face as he stared at me, to be honest I was a little intimidated. He finally broke the silence by breaking out in laughter; tears pricking the side of his eyes. I spoke up, “what are you laughing at you buffoon? Wait, why did you call me angel too?” His laughter abruptly stopped and he went back to his poker face.  
“Because I don’t know your name you idiot and you helped me with my project, duh,” he deadpanned in a monotone voice, “and I’m laughing at you because you’re all worked up from me talking to you. Learn to chill out a bit, angel.” I could feel a blush coming on. ‘Stop it Aziraphale! He’s obviously nothing but trouble!’ Mentally scolding myself, I look down at my shoes and study them. “Soooooo…. are you going to tell me your name or do you want to be called angel every time I see you? I’d prefer the name since angel really isn’t my style,” a hint of sarcasm hits his voice as he finished talking.  
Gathering myself together, I looked up and him and spoke up. “My name is Aziraphale, but everybody calls me Azira,” I say with a calm, gentle tone. His eyes lit up, almost in a mischievous way, like he was planning something awful.  
He reaches his hand out and says, “the names Crowley.” I take his hand and shake it, still a little shaky from my mini marathon down here. “You know Aziraphale,” Crowley speaks up, getting my instant attention, “that’s a pretty interesting name you have there...very unique.” My blush, that never left my face, deepened into a darker shade of red. Crowley must’ve noticed this and let go of my hand and returned it to his pocket. He opens his locker, grabs a few books from it and says, “bells about to ring, see you around Aziraphale.” With that he was off in the direction I had come from. Releasing the breath I didn’t know I was holding, I regained my composure and started to walk towards my locker.  
I had gathered a few things and put my unneeded books back into my locker and shut it. ‘Why do I like the way my name rolls off his tongue?’ asking myself mentally before walking towards my study hall classroom. ‘He’s so arrogant and cocky, definitely someone I should stay away from.’ Fighting with myself was the worst. One minute I’m agreeing with the issue, the next I’m not. Whatever the case may be, I finalize my decision to avoid Crowley as much as possible and run away if he tries speaking to me. He’s not worth my time nor attention and I’m perfectly okay with that.  
I see the door to my study hall and quickened my pace. The bell started to ring right about when I walked into the classroom. ‘Hallelujah, I can’t have a tardy tarnish my perfect record,’ I think as I make my way over to my seat and sit down. Setting my backpack in my lap, I unzip it and pull out the current novel I’m reading, Of Mice and Men by John Steinback. A very interesting novel if I do say so myself. One you don’t see on the shelves everyday, unique to its own self. I open my novel to the page I was last on when I stopped reading. 

***

Study hall seemed to drag on and finally it was lunch time, meaning absolute solitude for me, myself, and I. Normally I bring food for lunch but today I wasn’t really hungry so I decided to skip out over it. Stepping outside in the courtyard, I find my usual place and take a seat at it. The weather was nice as the air was clean and crisp while the sky had no clouds in site. Taking a deep breath, I rummage through my backpack I pull out my notebook and start on my homework. Getting a head start on my work frees up my afternoon so I’m able to relax and chill out for the rest of the day.  
“Hey, angel, I didn’t know you like to read,” a voice pulled me out of my thoughts and startled me. Of course, out of all the people why does it have to be him? Looking up towards the voice, I was greeted by Crowley.  
“Yeah… I do, quite a lot you know,” I said with a little laugh at the end. Even though he annoys the hell out of me already, I can’t help but notice that he isn’t that bad of a guy. “Didn’t you say angel wasn’t in your vocab?” This question seemed to shock him.  
“Eh yeah but I forgot how to pronounce your name, listen to make up for it come join my friends and I tonight. We’re going out and looking at places around the city. I’m sure we can stop by a bookstore,” he says. This got my attention. ‘Making friends doesn’t sound that bad of an idea,’ I think as I smiled.  
Looking up at him, I answer, “Yeah, I’d love to hangout with you guys. And you pronounce my name as Aziraphale.” A smile landed on his face as well. Taking his phone out, we exchange numbers and tells me to meet him by the school library tonight at eight.  
“Thanks Aziraphale, see you tonight,” he says and struts off, leaving me to my own thoughts.


End file.
